


Human Sacrifice Arashi

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Human Sacrifice Arashi [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland needed Alice, but there was never a proper Alice. There were four (—five) closest to becoming Alice: a knight, a singer, a king and a twin. But when trapped in their own perverse minds, being called Alice was not something they were able to achieve. Based on the vocaloid song; Human Sacrifice Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Sacrifice Arashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neko_kirin3104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/gifts).



> For [neko_kirin3104](http://neko-kirin3104.livejournal.com/)! Rin, this is for you! :3 Sorry for not writing in a while. This has actually been written a long time ago, but not really posted. This was a challenge fic from a friend and actually quite happy with how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/24469.html). Feel free to read there for better experience. It was colour coded.

** Human Sacrifice Arashi **

** 00 ** .   
It was violet eyes that awakened in the dark. _We need to find Alice_ _._

That was the first thought that entered his mind.

Alice. Yes. _Alice needs to be found_ _._

The man with violet eyes blinked and was gone.

** 01 ** .

Where am I?

Red eyes asked as they opened to survey unfamiliar terrain. His right hand move instinctively to his side, trying to find an object he had accustomed to in the past. _He found it, of course._ Turning to it, he grasped the hilt and brought it closer to his form. A sword...?

No _._ **My** Sword _._

Images quickly faded in and out of his memory as he tried to vaguely recall everything. _Not that it would matter . . ._

My name, what was my name?! He tried to remember and couldn't find himself able to form it in his mind. He couldn't find himself able to think straight. Name! What was my name! He cried to himself. Then suddenly, the thought formed as quickly as it came---but still, he had found it. "Sho" he spoke out loud, trying to sound out a name that seemed to be his. _But it was a trigger._ His own name was a trigger to a deeper, darker and unspoken memories hidden deep within him -- to protect what he had left. _Now he broken what he unconsciously tried so hard to protect._

_ An image of a burning village was the foremost memory plaguing his head _ . I-I...no, what? What--Who? Family? My Family? Gone? He thought to himself, as more flashed passed through his mind. Bodies he vaguely remembered, scattered in a house he idly thought he owned. His head was spinning, twisting, turning -- _into a cacophony of pictures, images, sounds and screams._

He didn't realize it was really his own.

Where--where was I?! Why as I not there-------- _ to protect them?  _ Flashes of a battle filled his mind. A war. _A Holy War_. He left them for a Holy War. This man - Sho - was a knight. He was a Knight skilled with a sword.

He clutched his sword tightly as he began to explore this strange new land. Wonderland?

_ He was filled with so much questions. _ He really didn't know where to start.

This new land was weird. Tall mushrooms, as large as a Grand Oak Tree, stood tall everywhere. He pressed forward though, he wanted to get away. Away from what? _He really didn't know._

"Excuse us, sir?" a meek voice called out to him. He whirled around quickly to identify who spoke to him. _And what a sight they were._ Red eyes widened as he took in their form. He raised his sword and they back away quickly. "Oh no, dear sir. There's no need for that. We mean no harm!"

But couldn't simply believe them. They looked like nothing he's ever seen before. Demons. He thought as he tightened his grip on the sword. They were Demons in his eyes.

"Please sir, we only mean to help you. We aren't aren't your enemy."

Enemy. That word struck him deep. A dull memory entered his mind. He took a quick glance at his chest and saw his army's insignia. _Bearing it meant they were allies to accomplish their goal in the war._ It meant they were friends, they were not to be killed.

Kill? His red eyes brightened at the thought as he looked at the ones in front of him. He had, subconsciously, lowered his arm.

Yes. To kill all enemies meant he could return home. That was the promise his king made to all his knights. That when the Holy War was over, they will reunite one day with their family. and again, red eyes surveyed his surrounding. To be with his family, first he needed to **kill ALL the enemies**.

Without a moments hesitation after the thought had formed, he lunged. His sword swiftly piercing the closest to him. His red eyes glazed as he looked at their shocked forms. 

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill . Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

KillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill---------------------KILL.

He detached his sword and the body fell down. He didn't bother wiping away the blood off his sword. He didn't have time for that, not when he had so much to kill. "Kill all the enemies" he whispered. He then rushed forward and attacked. Their screams pierced the oddly shaped forest.

The Knight couldn't become Alice. _He only managed to create a trail of blood as he walked._ But he was still the first "Alice", one of Red.

He followed, one day, a voice seemingly familiar and beautiful. It led him to a man with eyes of blue. But that person, like all the rest, didn't share his mark. Another enemy... And that man, he too, had killed. Though he had been loved by the masses. Unable to escape, he was thrown in the dungeons.

Yet no bars could keep him. the man now bathed in red -- roamed it and yet would not escape. For it was safe. _Safe from the light, safe from memories_ \-- it was just that. Safe.

** 03 ** .   
_ No _ . We need to find Alice. We need to find the RIGHT Alice.

Violet eyes coldly left the trial of blood as it went farther away from the Forest of Mushrooms.

Yes. A better Alice needed to be found.

** 04 ** .   
The second Alice had blue eyes, a beautiful voice and held no memories. It was so much easier to fit in. All he could recall was that he could sing. He didn't mind this new world's oddities.

They loved his voice when he sang. So he sang. Though he often wondered what happened in his past. _Though that wouldn't matter, seeing as this is their world now._ The past holds no part in their current world. He was here, that was what matters. He now belonged here.

The singer sang to everyone, enjoying the feeling of being appreciated. Liked.

He weaved his songs filled with lies, false hopes and promises, to have people love him more. He sang songs that people wanted to hear. He sang and sang with words of a deceiver to keep from being shunned. And they all flocked to him, enjoying his voice, his songs --- _not once knowing he was filled with lies_.

They all loved him. Love. I-I want to be loved more. More. More. MORE.

So he continued to sing and sing and sing-- he had stopped caring about how he only ever sang lies now. He was too far gone now. He remembers only wanting to sing in the past to belong, to be loved. But now, he ignored that. They loved him, that was what counts.

Though one day, he saw figure from afar and stopped singing. It was a man. It was a man covered in blood -- _no, bathed in blood_. A familiar glint of sword hang in his  hand and on his chest -- on blood covered tunic, a familiar insignia was etched.

I know that symbol. He thought, his eyes narrowing as he stared. He made no move to run as the figure moved towards him. I know him...

"I know you." he said in a form of greeting as soon as the man was within ear ranged. The other man stopped for a moment and shook his head. "No" he replied. "You're my enemy." The man added, unaware he was saying it out loud. The singer dressed in blue was unaware when the man bathed in red raised his sword and pierced him through.

...always...enemy? he thought as he drew in his last breath. His killer, the Red Knight, looked at him one last time and the Blue Singer gave him a smiled---then was gone. _It left the Knight confused before he walked on._

** 05 ** .   
No. _The singer wasn't the proper Alice either_ _._

Alice. _We need to find **Alice**_ _._

Violet eyes ignored the red staining the prone figure blue clothes. Turning away, he was gone. Alice needed to be found.

** 06 ** .   
A man dressed in greed with green eyes happily surveyed his new surroundings. One moment, he was . . . somewhere else and then, he was here. He didn't mind. The other place was a bore. He curiously walked around, pleasantly surprised when a total stranger offered him some of his refreshments.

"You're a pretty face sir." the stranger explained. "We'd love to do anything for you"

Well, shall I test that out? 

The green eyes man smiled cheerfully at the other. "Well, kind stranger, I would love to have some more of what you some more of what you just gave me." The stranger stumbled away to comply. He found himself oddly elated. Not more than five minutes past, the kind stranger came back carrying the same with some friends carrying more. He felt his smile turning. Oh.

...well this is fun.

He garnered the same response to everyone he meets. He noted how this new land works and took it in stride.

He began to experiment with how far these new people would go for him. "You told me you'd do anything I ask, yes?" he asked the townspeople, oh-so coyly. _They fell right into his hands, the poor fools._ "Of course, a pretty face like yours, we would never deny!" They replied earnestly. Again, the man dressed in green smiled wider.

"Give me your biggest piece of gold"

He saw them leave, and not an hour past, they meekly approached bringing with them the biggest they had found. _His wide grin then became twisted._

Perfect.

He felt mildly irritated at how people flocked to a man in blue -- a **SHORT** man in blue. But he won't deny that the man was a great singer. A very good singer . . .

_ Well, that wouldn't do.  _

No one  was to be more loved than he. though he didn't need to do anything drastic it seemed, seeing a Knight covered in red had done the cruel deed for him. He approached the singer in blue and gave a pleased smile. Seeing, first hand, the corpse of the competition made him something in him happy. _His smile became more crooked._

A flash of steel caught his eye. Interesting.

He quickly pocketed it, because since he was interesting -- all INTERESTING things should belong to him. He had watched with amused eyes as the Queen ordered for the blood bathed knight captured and tossed into the dungeons. _An idea hit him then._

The Queen had so much power. Though she wasn't loved as much as he, still she held power over everyone---even him. And that wouldn't do at all. Why shouldn't he be in power? He was loved more than her and he was so much more interesting, and -------- they would do ANYTHING for him. He gave a dark smile. Yes. _He wanted to be King._

He calmly stood before the crowd gathered around. He fiddled idly with the trinket he had taken and smiled charmily at the crowd. He saw them fall in love. "Do you love me?" he asked. "YES!" they all cried.

Well then...

"Make me your King." 

_ They did. _

** 07 ** .   
This wasn't Alice. _This **couldn't** be Alice_ _._

Violet eyes stared coldly at the man in green with green eyes on the throne darkly.

Quick. _We need Alice_ _._

** 08 ** .   
Golden-eyes openly stared everywhere with curiosity and child-like delight. Everything was fascinating to him and wanted to see more.

"Hello there!" a jolly voice called out. He turned to see a fellow waving at him from afar. Amused, he waved back and came closer. "Hello stranger! Welcome!" the fellow greeted him once again.

"My name isn't Stranger." he scolded with a teasing smile.  Nino...

"My name is Nino." he introduced and turned to his side. He smiled when his counterpart gave him an equally amused smirk. "This is my sister, Riisa" The fellow turned sharply at his sister's direction and gave an odd frown. "How utterly odd...but how do you do?"  the fellow asked her. She didn't voice her reply but gave him a giggle. _The fellow might have found it odd, but really aren't they all?_

Nino and his sister walked around, pleasantly amazed at everything. They loved how **NORMAL** they had become in this world. When in fact in the other, they were labelled as odd, strange --- crazy. _But enough of that, they belonged here now._

They had heard tales of strangers arriving. The first was a Knight who killed everyone in sight. The second was a singer, who had died by the hands of the knight. The third was a pretty man who they had made king. Then he (and his sister) came, who was normal as can be.

He frowned at the thought of not meeting the singer. He would've loved to hear him sing.

A guest . He was brought out of his musings at his sister's call. 

"A letter from the King" a pompous butler looking carrier puffed out in front of him. He ignored his sister's giggled with a smirk. Nino took the letter and frowned.  Only one? she asked the butler, but he was already gone. Nino shrugged. Yes, only one but surely it meant them both? It should. He's introduced themselves to multiple people already.

The letter was nothing more than just a single invitation for tea. They accepted, of course.

Nino smiled widely at the King, who genuinely looked happy at his arrival. "Hello, Your Majesty. I have a question." he greeted. "Why was there only one invitation sent?" The King in Green looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry? I'm afraid, I don't understand."

Introduce me . his sister told him sternly. Nino acquiesced.

"When I came here, I brought along my sister." He told the smiling King.  My name is Naka Riisa . she said with a mischievous smile. "I'm Ninomiya Kazunari" he tells him. The King blinked then widely smiled at them. **_Wonderland_** _, it seemed, always had something new thrown his way._

The Green King brought them out to the gardens and they watched together as the servants set three sets of chair. Nino made a show of being a gentleman by pushing her chair. Riisa rolled her eyes showing that she wasn't amused. The King watched them banter with a dark smile. 

"Why aren't you eating, Riisa?" he couldn't help but probe the girl. She glared at him and raised her chin haughtily. I don't eat sweets. she replied. Nino turned to her in shock. Riisa was never rude, not to strangers, not perverts. And definitely not with **ROYALTY**. 

He scolded her openly, one she fought back with. The Green King found himself amused as he watched them. They were **interesting**. _And that wouldn't do._

"I want to show you the most interesting place here in the castle" The King in Green told the siblings. Riisa gave him a look of pure distrust. Nino gave a look of pure interest. He quickly followed the King inside while his sister tried to get his attention.

We can't trust him, Nino . she called out. Nino turned around and rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine, Riisa" 

Reluctantly, she followed him in.

The Green King told them wait awhile and quickly follow a trail of red. "We'll play a game." he whispered to them. "No one plays with me anymore. They always let me win" Nino nodded in acceptance understanding the logic behind letting the King win. He was also wanting to see more of this wondrous castle.  I don't want to play. She told her brother, but again, she was ignored.

Golden eyes followed the trail of red deeper into the castle. It went down the stairs and they stopped when they heard the King speak. 

"I want you to work for me" they heard him speak.  Odd . They thought together. "You are not my King. I am not your Knight" another voice spoke, this one deeper than the Kings. "You are my enemy."

A flash of something shiny made Nino (and the other man) turn to the man's hand. "But I am your KING." 

"Where did you get that?" The Red Knight demanded, ignoring the Green King's earlier statement. The King looked down and smirked, cruelly. 

How could I miss this? Nino thought to himself. Riisa gave him a sad smile. She knew what would happen next. _It was too late to stop it._

"I took it." the King replied with a shrug. "From a Singer"

The Red Knight stared up and sneered. "A Liar and a Thief" he spoke. "You are no King"

I know that...?

The King rolled his eyes. "You obey me."

The Knight stood up from his cell and stalked forward. Nino was curiously amazed to see the man's eyes bright red and his clothes were dyed red from it's pure white. "You are not my King." The Knight took a glance at the trinket the King was playing with. "And that was something...Satoshi owned."

"Who?" The King asked. "The Decieving Singer." The Knight answered. "You do not own that emblem. You are my enemy...King Masaki"

Nino couldn't stop Riisa from giving a startled gasp when the cell bars fell to pieces as the Knight moved his sword. They didn't need to worry though, seeing as the King had given a much louder yell.

"Enemies need to be **killed**." was all the Knights warning before... 

_ Well, off with his head. _

Run, Nino . Riisa whispered harshly. Nino grabbed her hand and together they ran through the mazed dungeons. He knew that he attracted the bloody Knight's attention and was making chase. Faster, Nino! FASTER! She instructed, despite falling behind.

TURN LEFT!  She called. "NO! We make a RIGHT!" he yelled back. They made a split. Nino didn't bother to check where she was until he stopped in front of the stairs upward. "Riisa?" he called out softly, being careful just in case the killer chose to follow him. There was no response. He slowly went back, sticking close to the shadows.

Finally he reached the fork in the road. Except, there was no other road. It was only a shadow that made it look like a new path. "Riisa?" he called out. I'm here. She replied. He turned around quickly, checking for any signs of damage. "Where were you?" he asked. She gave him a weird look. I went LEFT.

He shook his head. "Riisa, there is no road"

She wasn't able to reply when a shadow loomed over them. Nino backed away quickly as the Knight approached. "Get back, Riisa!" he yelled at his sister who didn't move. The Knight stopped a feet away from his sister in a look of distrust. "Who are you calling out to?"

Nino shook his head. "My sister" he replied, glancing at her general direction. The Knight wasted no time and swiped his sword at her.

"RIISA!" he yelled in concern, but it wasn't needed. The sword only went through her. "Riisa?" he asked, uncertain of what just happened. She shook her head in sadness.  He can't hurt me, Nino. She told him. No one can hurt me. You should have just gone up, I would have followed.

"I don't understand" Nino told her. _The Knight intervened._ "Who are you talking to? There's no one here but you."

He growled at the Knight. He wasn't going to let him by pass his sister just like that. "Don't say that! My sister is right here!"

The Knight stared at him. ". . . Are you sure?" he asked. Nino looked at his sister.  No one else can see me, brother.  She told him with a sad smile. You are the only one who could.

Nino looked down and saw she had no shadow. Looking back, he realized that they only ever had one shadow. _His_.

Goodbye, big brother.

The last thing he saw were sad red eyes and thought,  Goodbye.

** 09 ** .    
One man stood in front of his latest kill with dull red eyes. He was getting tired of killing. He was so tired of raising his sword.

He looked at the wall across him and blinked.

There stood a man in violet robes with violet eyes. Sho would've raised his sword to strike if it weren't for the fact the man was there, but not.

Ah...  he realized. I may have gone mad.

He gave a half-crazed chuckle and walked away. It was no use trying to kill a phantom that was there and not.

But then again, he was mad. _He might just._

** 10 ** .   
Violet eyes blinked at the sudden intensity the Red Knight stared at him. _Was he looking at...me?_

_ Me? _ Violet eyes uncurled himself from his plane of existence.

**_ He was looking at me. _ **

_ Why? _

** No. ** He shook his head, trying to clear the fog surrounding his thoughts. There was a better question.

_ Who am I? _

**_ . _ ** ** Fin. **

+


End file.
